Triple A
by Blue Tiger age-19
Summary: A ship that involves Amelia, Addison, Arizona together


"Hmmm~" Addison snakes her arms around Amelia's waist "I love my height"

"I hate your height" Amelia crosses her arms and pouts

"leans down by your ear is that so~?" Addison whispered in a seductive tone

"A-Ahh... I mean, y-yeah!" Amelia blurted not wanting to move from Addison.

Addison hums thoughtfully still by Amelia's ear. "Can you tell me why~?"

"B-Because, um..." Amelia starts to lose her train of thought "It's, uh..."

Addison smiled knowing that she has Amelia like putty in her hands again "It's what~?" Hot breath hits Amelia's skin.

Amelia shivered. "I... I'm not short." She stated bluntly, much less interested and able to actually answer her question.

Addison gently kisses her ear, intoxicated by her scent she let her hands roam over her body, now she is uninterested in talking

"Mmm, y-yeah..." Amelia whispered slightly, her hands rushing to meet Addison's body too. She ran her hands down the other woman's sides, biting her lip.

Addison kisses Amelia and steals away her bottom lip, She shivered in Amelia's touch and lets her hands roam over her sensitive areas, that Amelia so begged her to touch.

Amelia let out a soft, gentle moan, her hands rushing down to grab Addison's ass. She broke away from the kiss for a moment, needing to breathe. "F-Fuck..."

Addison carefully traces Amelia's features starting with her heart-stopping brown eyes. To Addison, they were one of the most beautiful she's seen. She tried to remember for a moment when she had last gotten lost in her eyes. but that thought was thrown aside as Addison's eyes wander down to the sweetly soft skin of her pale cheeks. oh, how she loved it when Amelia smiled it just seemed to make her glow even more. Happy to be with the two women Addison loves

Addison moans softly from Amelia grabbing her ass, she moves her hands between her most sensitive spots including Amelia's breasts, ass, and vaginal region, Addison made sure her movements are slow enough to tease but pleasurable all the same.

Amelia whimpered softly, breath constantly hitching before being released shakily. "God, A-Addie..." She groaned, her hands playing with the waistband of Addison's pants, desperately needing to rid her of them. Every time Addison touched her, she groaned quietly, entire body filled with need and lust.

Addison pulled her hands away for just a moment, she helps Amelia pull off her clothes then she picks up Amelia and lays her on the bed. she takes off all of Amy's clothes and her hands restart their assault on her body except she traced around Amelia's slit and mound

"Oh, f-fuck, Add..." Amelia mewled softly, a noise that clearly embarrassed herself. She looked away slightly, blushing, but she was still desperate and needy, her hips lifting to try and meet Addison's hand.

Addison smirked as she bent down to kiss her, her hand finally touches Amelia while the other teases and fondles between her ass and boobs. she slides two fingers in as deep as she can, then she starts twisting and curling her fingers while looking for Amelia's g-spot

Amelia let out a loud, shameless scream of pleasure, unable to help herself. "F-Fuck, yeah!" Her hips bucked involuntarily, legs spreading wider as her walls clenched sporadically. Determined to shut herself up, she used her hands to grab Addison by the neck, pulling her in for a passionate and forceful kiss.

Addison kissed her back, while she explores every inch with both her fingers and tongue, she keeps moving her hand and twisting it on different spots, she was tempted to see what all Amelia liked and so she propped Amelia up to expose her ass more and Addison skims a finger very lightly over Amelia's rectum.

Amelia immediately reacting, heart skipping a beat as she inhaled sharply. "O-Oh?" She managed to moan out, a sound of pure surprise, but not exactly uncomfortable. "Oh, th-that's..."

Addison does it again a bit rougher this time "Have you never... explored here?" she kept moving her other hand but in slower movements as a new possibility was opened up, one she would have to test with Arizona

"N-Nnn, n-not sober..." Amelia whimpered, barely experienced in a surprising amount of things for somebody who acted so dark and broken. "Not s-since I was a teen." She was panting hard, shivering ever so slightly.

Addison smiled her eyes gleaming with lust and love "Then allow me~" She gets an idea and briefly pulls her hands away from Amelia "Stay here I am going to go get something~" She saunters off completely nude to go grab a few sex toys

Amelia propped herself up on her elbows, watching her, a little confused. "Wh... Where are you going?" She asked, voice wavering slightly.

Mommy Addie - Today at 7:53 AM

Addison had picked up a decent sized box, that was in the closet, "Not too far~" she sets it over on a table and pulls out a powerful vibrator, a whip, and lube to start out with. She smiles a devilishly lustful look accompanies it and she says in a tone dripping in lust "I'm going to drive you wild~"

"Oh, f-fuck..." Amelia's eyes widened, stunned. "W-Wow, you... You're prepared." She tried to joke, desperately fighting to keep any kind of composure she had.

Addison tilts the toy in her hand as she takes that and the lube over to Amelia "these were my first tools of lust in college." She turns on the vibrator and it lets out a low hum on it's lowest setting, she leans forward and lets the tip touch Amelia's inner thigh up to her slit then back

Amelia shuddered, her center growing wetter in anticipation. "Aah... O-Oh, oh my god..." She whimpered.

Addison smirked and slowly slid it inside of Amelia she turned it to the next setting and it buzzed in a rhythm. As it rests inside of Amelia Addison grabs the lube then she starts to prod Amelia's Asshole with two lubed fingers

Amelia moaned and trembled as she felt the vibrator, before suddenly tensing, feeling Addison's fingers. "O-Ohhh..." She groaned, gasping.

Mommy Addie - Today at 8:16 AM

"Let me know if I need to stop." Addison moves her hand slowly at first letting Amelia get used to it as she starts to gently pump the vibrator, Addison bites her lip for a change then she remembers something that she can use to stimulate herself while she treats Amelia. She stands and turns the vibrator up to a higher strength and setting. She walks over to the box and pulls out a riding crop, blindfolds, gags, handcuffs, a few strap-ons of various sizes, then she pulls out what looks to be a backwards strap on. Skillfully Addison Slides it on then she pushes it inside she moans as it instantly fills her. She puts on the straps then walks back to Amelia. she presses a button and the toy inside Addie starts to move on its own slowly at first Addison mewls softly but can handle it enough to focus on Amelia

Amelia practically drooled at the sight of Addison - she would've said something, if she wasn't so distracted by something... else. She nodded mutely, beginning to breathe harder and moan louder. "Nnnnhhh, f-fuck..."

Addison moans mix with Amelia's as she moves her hand faster and added another finger to her Asshole that makes 3. She starts to move the vibrator inside Amelia to the slowly rising speed of the toy inside of her. The pace slow yet pleasurable, she mewls out Amelia's name

Amelia couldn't hold in a scream any longer, completely taken aback by the sensation. "M-Mommy, nghhhh!" She groaned, filled with a strange sort of desperation she had never quite felt before.

Addison shivered at the name and pleasure, She moves her fingers in sync with the other toys and her moans got louder as it was moving much faster and deeper than before "B..Baby Amy~!" her voiced completely taken by lust and pleasure she leans over Amelia while she kept moving her hands she kisses Amelia passionately

Amelia kissed her back, barely able to keep up, her reactions half a second too slow. She had to pull away, panting and mewling. "M-Mom, I'm gonna, I'm s-so close..." She shuddered, her walls clenching tightly around the vibrator.

Addison nodded "M-me too Amy~~" Addison had turned the vibrator up to its highest setting as She was about to release. At the same time, she spread all 3 of her fingers at once while Addison came herself the toy she used had a special feature where it stimulates a man releasing inside you if you came from it. That drove Addison over the edge even more

Amelia screamed, climaxing hard thanks to the mix of vibrator, fingers and watching Addison come herself. "M-Mommy, y-yeah!" She screamed, unable to control herself, her entire body shaking.

Mommy Addie - Today at 8:36 AM

Addison pants as she turned off the vibrator, and took it out of Amelia along with her fingers. She then turned off the toy that was inside her and took off the straps, as she pulled it out strings of her fluid connected her to the toy "Ohhh I have not done that in a long time~"

"Fuck, wow..." Amelia whispered, absolutely stunned. "That was... incredible." She shivered, a mix of both the idea of what she'd just done and the cold.

Addison smiled and got up putting the toys away after cleaning them, at the same time she turned up the heat in the room for them both "I did say I would drive you wild~." She crawls next to Amelia and pulls her close "I only wish Arizona could have joined us."

Amelia snuggled into Addison's chest, taking her usual place. "Mm, god, me too... Round two when she's here?" She grinned, laughing.

Addison smiled and kissed her head as she rubs her back to help her warm up "Definitely~. I do need to see what she is like in bed~"

"Aah..." Amelia sighed happily. "She's amazing. Incredible. Perfect." She was practically drooling over the idea of finally having Addison and Arizona together.

"Then I look forward to it. she does sound like she knows what she is doing~"

"Oh, trust me, she does." Amelia laughed.

Addison smiles and closes her eyes for a moment then she reopens them "When do you think she'll be back?"

"Soon, I hope," Amelia said, beaming.

Addison smiled sweetly at Amelia "God I love you."

"I love you too." Amelia bit her lip again, clearly a habit of hers.

Addison kisses her, Amelia just looked too innocent whenever she did that


End file.
